819 Oh, Neil Sedaka
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.19 follows a week of so after 8.18. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 18 prior to reading 8.19.
1. Teaser

**8.19 "Oh, Neil… Sedaka."**

Season 8: Episode 8.18 follows a week or so after 8.18. If you haven't done so, please read episodes 1-18 prior to reading 8.19.

* * *

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

(From 8.15)

NATE: (Looks down at Rory) What about you, Rory? What do you say? You, me and a few others at the Golden Theatre… (with a hint of sarcasm) watch a bunch of puppets getting it on.

RORY: …that's great. (She tries not to blush at the timing of her comment) I mean, I'd love to join you. (Nods)

NATE: (With one nod, he pushes himself off the table and walks towards the doorway) Great. I will let you know the details. (As he leaves) Hey, bring a date. I've got plenty of tickets.

CUT

TREVOR: (To Rory) Hey, thanks for inviting me. And if you want to hang out again sometime… don't hesitate to call.

RORY: (With a curious smile) Oh… "hang out"… ?

TREVOR: (Smiles) Yeah, I hear I make a good friend to some unsuspecting poor souls. (Subtly gestures at the group – mainly at one particular person) besides, it seems like you're somewhat into… someone else.

CUT

NATE: (To Rory in the DiLuca kitchen) So it's a shame Trevor couldn't join our midnight snack.

RORY: (Sighs) Yeah.

NATE: (Casually) So, what happened there? He didn't like us?

RORY: (Lets out a sigh combined with a chuckle) Oh no… he really enjoyed tonight. But… (shakes her head as she ponders)…

NATE: (As he cuts the sandwich in the middle) But what?

RORY: (Chuckles) Nothing… really.

NATE: (Not wanting to push it) Okay.

RORY: (Intoxicated by the very late hour, and the one drink she had previously) He thinks I have a "thing" for…. (adds as she looks up at him) you.

NATE: (Looks up quizzically, then a moment later – he laughs) Is that so?

RORY: (Taken back, she makes a serious expression – which Nate catches) Well…

NATE: (Any sign of a smile vanishes…) Rory?

RORY: (Not sure how to revive the situation, she decides to be forthright) Well, there may be some truth to it…

CUT

(From 8.17)

(Rory singing)

And when the snow falls you're found in St. Moritz  
With the others of the jet-set  
And you sip your Napoleon Brandy  
But you never get your lips wet

No you don't…

But where do you go to my lovely  
When you're alone in your bed…

(Close up on Rory's face, as she looks out across the crowd - she focuses on something, or someone, in the audience and freezes in horror. Camera cuts to the back of the auditorium, where we see Nate casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching her with a decidedly bemused expression on his face. Cut back to Rory who looks away quickly, flushes a deep shade of pink, and almost misses her cue for the next line. Panicking slightly, she stammers her way through, hoping desperately that her eyes were playing tricks on her…)

(Won't you) Tell me the thoughts that surround you  
I want to look inside your head

Yes I do…

(Emily notices Rory's eyes wander. As she glances over her shoulder to look for what momentarily distracted Rory, across the aisle her eyes land on Trevor who looks enthralled as Rory sings. Emily smiles and nods knowingly, but as she turns back, she spies Lorelai and Luke poking their heads out of the wings, and follows their gaze…..past Trevor, to the handsome stranger in the back of the theater…)

CUT

RICHARD: Bravo, my dear! Bravo!

Rory gets a text message. Camera zooms in on her cell phone, and we clearly see that it reads, "Congratulations. Welcome aboard. – Nate." Rory sighs and closes the phone, knowing very well what she must do.

RICHARD: (Casually looks at Rory) I hope it's nothing important.

RORY: (Swallows a bit before she abruptly blurts out) I've accepted a temporary project, so I'm leaving the Courant, and will be in Africa all summer.

Cuts to Richard and very wilted Emily as they suddenly wear a very similar shocked expression.

CUT

(From 8.18)

EMILY: (Unable to drop the topic) … we don't know much about this Nate…

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) I thought we dropped this?

EMILY: (Continues on) What do you even know about him?

LORELAI: He seems like a nice guy.

EMILY: Have you met him?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes, briefly — a couple of times. And can we please drop this?

EMILY: I'm just saying… knowing him alone doesn't help. We need to know everything about him. About his family…

CUT

RICHARD: (Shakes his head) I regret not doing a tour of Africa… (Turns to his wife) What do you say, Emily? How about a trip to Johannesburg this summer?

EMILY: First of all, it's winter there. And we've already made plans to meet Hope in Amsterdam. (Explains to Rose) My sister. She lives in France, we're meeting in Amsterdam and then we'll fly into Prague to do another tour of Eastern Europe together. But that won't be until the end of summer.

ROSE: Oh yes, I understand (gestures at Lorelai) you don't want to miss out on your second grandchild's first few months. (Emily's face turns pale at Rose's good natured comment).

CUT

RICHARD: (Oblivious, changes the topic back to Africa and looks at Nate) I hope they've made all the arrangements for everyone traveling?

NATE: (Nods) Yes Richard, we've been given a very detailed itinerary. They'll take care of us…

RICHARD: I hope they're also letting you travel first class.

NATE: Nope, economy.

RICHARD: (Shocked) What? You're going to be in the air for 20-some hours… the least they could do is send you first class. (Emily is concerned as well)

NATE: (Tries not to offend Richard, but with a smirk he responds) Somehow traveling first-class to Africa doesn't seem right… in my book anyway. (Tony and Rose look at their child with a sense of pride — even Luke has an approving expression. Rory and Lorelai look at each other).

RICHARD: (Takes a moment, but with a hearty chuckle, he raises his glass to Nate) I commend you, Nate. (Looks at everyone at the table, and then focuses on Rory — and Nate) Here's hoping your travels are safe, and may this be a life-changing experience for you both!

Everyone raises their glasses.

TONY: Hear, hear!

Scene fades on a very observant Emily.

**TEASER**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY AFTERNOON – MAY 5th

Scene opens on a farewell banner on the wall, and zooms out to see chatty co-workers standing around a long layout of food and beverages.

KEN: (Looks at his boss) Rob, we should make this an all-day event.

ROB: (With a drink in hand, he turns to Ken) As much as we're going to miss Rory, I don't think Mahogany Row (gestures up) will understand why tomorrow's paper only consists of photographs of their employees around a feast of junk food.

KEN: (Makes a face) I still say it should be an all-day event.

RORY: (Chuckles) It's all good, Kenny. (Looks around) This is amazing enough…

MAGGIE: (From the other end of the table, hangs up the phone) Rob. (Rob looks back at Maggie) You're needed at the front.

ROB: Oh. (Turns around) Excuse me, will you Rory? (Rory nods)

RORY: (Turns to Ken) I can't believe it's my last day here.

KEN: I can't either. (Jokes) It's still not too late to turn down those bastards from the Big Apple.

RORY: (Smiles) I know.

KEN: (With a friendly nudge) We'll miss you.

RORY: Aw, Kenny. I will miss you guys too. But I'm still hoping I get my job back when I return.

KEN: Unless of course the Times offers you a permanent position. (Rory nods, but gets distracted by Rob and another man).

KEN: (Looks up and sees a familiar face) Hey, Nate. (Jokes) What brings you here? Did you smell the food?

NATE: (As he approaches them) I always did have a good nose. (Sees the elaborate spread and makes favorable expression) How come I never got a big farewell?

ROB: You did. You weren't here for it. (Rob and Ken step aside and mingle elsewhere)

NATE: Oh. (Shrugs and looks at Rory) Hey.

RORY: Hey. What brings you here?

NATE: The food. (Rory rolls her eyes with a smile) And of course, I heard they were putting all this together in your honor. (Adds) It was, however, tough to get through Wicked Witch of the West… up there… in the front.

RORY: (Sympathetically) Oh yeah, the new receptionist, Lilly. Despite the name, she _is_ a little scary.

NATE: I even lied to her, said I was the heir to (gestures at everything around them) Thomas Green's empire. But she wouldn't budge. Rob had to convince her that it was alright. (Unable to come up with a response, Rory smiles up at Nate).

The sound of a balloon pop gets everyone's attention. Rory and Nate look over and see that it's Rob's way of calling everyone together.

ROB: Attention everyone.

KEN: (Opening his jaw wide, he tilts his head and touches his ear) You've got my attention, alright.

ROB: Thought I'd say a few words (Looks at Rory, then begins his speech) As you all know, I say this with mixed feelings… While I'm thrilled to see one of our alums going out into the big world of journalism, I'm also sad to see you go, Rory. A big part of me really hopes they don't offer you a position beyond the summer…

A few disagreeable sounds can be heard from the rest, as Rory chuckles.

MAGGIE: Oh come on, Rob!

ROB: What? I really want her to come back to the Courant.

RORY: (Shyly, she nods) Thank you, Rob.

ROB: I wish you all the best, Rory Gilmore.

Everyone cheers.

RORY: Thanks guys.

ROB: (Looks at Nate) Why don't you say a few words too, Nate?

NATE: (On the spotlight) Oh.

ROB: I mean you are very much a big reason for why she's leaving us. (Rory is uncomfortable with this statement, but she lets it go)

NATE: Uh sure. (Looks down to the side at Rory) Well… as many of your know (looks at the everyone else), Rory and I didn't really get off to a good start. Mainly because I tend to be difficult to work with (Rory brushes it off)…

KEN: (Jokes) Does the New York Times know that about you, DiLuca?

NATE: (Ignores his friend's teasing and looks back at Rory) I may have expressed a bit of negativity towards you. But I have to say Gilmore; you took that, turned it around, and made the best you can out of it. And I couldn't be any prouder. Well done, congratulations on your new assignment, and I wish you all the best. (This means more to Rory than anyone in that room can imagine).

KEN: (Raises his paper cup) Hear! Hear!

RORY: (Swallows a bit, then proceeds) Thank you Nate... and Rob. Thank you so much. (Looks at Nate) Would it be too cliché of me if I said that I couldn't have done it without you? (Quickly turns to the rest of the group) Without any of you? (Nate notices something in her eyes before she looks away) Taking this job was one of the best decisions I've ever made. And I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. (Looks at Ken, Rob and the rest, and smiles) I'm going to miss you all. (Clears her throat and adds) And part of me hopes that I don't get a position beyond this summer too, Rob.

Awing can be heard as everyone steps closer to Rory as each of her co-workers bid her goodbye. Scene fades on Nate, as he stands a few feet away, with a tentative expression on his face.

Scene fades.

………OPENING CREDITS

Will update with second segment as soon as possible.

This episode consists of two major storylines, and I hope you stick around. Also a kind reminder, the "Previously on…" segment is very important to the structure of each episode.

Speculate and discuss this episode on LiveJournal – link provided on author profile (you do not need an account to participate).


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Luke making breakfast and in the background we hear Neil Sedaka's "Oh, Carol" playing in the living room. Scene switches to the Rory's Closed door, as it opens.

Rory, wearing a suit, and carrying a messenger bag enters the kitchen.

LUKE: (Sees his step daughter, and smiles) Morning Rory.

RORY: (With a quizzical expression, she asks Luke) What's up with the music? (Takes a seat and places her bag on the empty chair next to her)

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes as he pans out some French Toast onto Rory's plate) Your mother's obsessing about Neil Sedaka. It's either let her play his music, or hear her sing.

RORY: Ah. (Sees Paul Anka running into the kitchen) Hey Paul Anka!

Lorelai follows the dog into the kitchen. Rory pets the dog.

LORELAI: (Evidently chipper than usual) G'morning!

RORY: Hey mom. (Tries to guide the dog to the other side of the table) Come here, boy.

Paul Anka makes his way around the table, and seeing what's on the chair next to Rory, he barks a couple of times and runs off.

RORY: (Her eyes follow the dog) What? What did I do?

LORELAI: (Stands by the table) He never did like that bag of yours.

RORY: What? My beautiful messenger bag? Who could not love this thing…

LUKE: That dog needs therapy or something.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) And crush his spirit? No thanks. (Takes a seat as Luke pans out her breakfast. Lorelai turns to her daughter) So where are you off to?

RORY: Oh, I have a meeting in New York with the Times. (Grins) And get this… it's at the new building!

LORELAI: What new building?

RORY: New York Times' new building!

LORELAI: They have a new building?

RORY: Yeah, it completed last year. I've seen it from the outside… it's so pretty. Can't wait to take a little tour of the inside.

LORELAI: (Not getting the hype) Exciting!

RORY: (Gestures towards the living room) Hey, what's up with "Oh, Neil"?

LORELAI: Don't mock.

RORY: I'm not mocking.

LORELAI: You've never liked Sedaka.

RORY: I've always liked Sedaka.

LORELAI: Well, anyway… I've just rediscovered my love for him. So plan on hearing him often in the Gilmore-Danes residence. (Changes the topic as she pours syrup over her French Toast) So, I didn't see you come in last night. How was your last day at the Courant?

RORY: (Pouts) Sad. They threw a farewell party for me.

LORELAI: Aw. That's nice.

RORY: I'm going to miss Ken, Rob, even the new scary receptionist, my cubicle, my computer, my chair (Lorelai is amused, as Rory looks up at her mother with a bigger pout) I'm going to miss them all. It's depressing actually.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically she smiles) Well, _breakin' up is hard to do_.

LUKE: (As he gets his own plate, and takes a seat – he rolls his eyes again) Ah geez.

LORELAI: At least you already have a rebound job.

RORY: At least.

Scene fades into the next.

EXT. CRAPSHACK – PORCH – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Luke and Lorelai step out onto the porch together.

LORELAI: (Looks up at him and places a hand on his chest) Hey, don't forget to bring the leftover apple pie, okay?

LUKE: I told you, I'll make you a _whole_ apple pie.

LORELAI: No, that's not the same. I'm craving for leftover pie.

LUKE: What's the difference?

LORELAI: It's leftover.

LUKE: (Confused) What's wrong with a whole new apple pie?

LORELAI: It's _not_ leftover. (Grins up at him)

LUKE: I give up. (A smile appears on his face, and he places his arms around her) I'll bring you a _whole_ leftover apple pie. How's that?

LORELAI: (With both hands on his chest) Perfect.

After a couple of seconds of looking into each others' eyes, Luke lowers his head and kisses her on the lips. Lorelai closes her eyes, and as they part, she opens them again.

LUKE: (Lets go of his wife) See you tonight, crazy lady.

LORELAI: (As Luke steps down, Lorelai can't help but blush through her glowing face) Have a good day!

Lorelai looks on as he moves further and further away from her. Rory steps onto the porch with her bag.

RORY: (Looks in the same direction as Lorelai) Aw, look at you two.

LORELAI: (Turns to her daughter) So you're all set to go?

RORY: (As she adjusts the strap around her shoulder) Yup, have to catch the nine o'clock train.

LORELAI: Will you be back for dinner?

RORY: Actually, no… I won't. I have a bit of shopping to do, and then Lane and I will hang out for a bit.

LORELAI: I thought you finished all the shopping for Africa?

RORY: I thought so too. But the more I thought about it, the more things I came up with to buy… I have another month to come up with more stuff to buy.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Like mother…

RORY: (nods) … like daughter. (Does a double-take as she sees someone approaching them from the front yard. Rory whispers as she turns) Kirk alert.

LORELAI: (Turns and sees him as well) Hey Kirk. What brings you here this lovely morning?

KIRK: (At the bottom of the stairs) Good morning, Lorelai. (Nods) Rory.

RORY: Morning Kirk.

KIRK: (Looks at Lorelai) Lorelai, I'm here to offer you my services.

Amused, Lorelai and Rory look at each other for a moment.

LORELAI: Services?

KIRK: (Gestures) Yes, services. As you know, your due date is just around the corner (Lorelai raises an eye), in two weeks, to be exact. (Rory suppresses a laugh)

LORELAI: (Squints as she makes a face) Yes, I _do_ know this.

KIRK: Lorelai, I'd like to be the first person on your list of babysitters…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) My what?

KIRK: Oh good, you haven't started a list of babysitters… (Rory is amused)

LORELAI: No, I have. I just can't believe you're offering.

KIRK: (Not amused, he continues with his expressionless face) You already have a list?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, I have a few people on there.

KIRK: (Not happy) A few?

LORELAI: Yeah.

RORY: (Whispers to her mother) Put him out of his misery.

LORELAI: (Whispers back) That's no fun.

KIRK: A few as in… can it be counted with one hand?

LORELAI: Actually you'd need both your hands and if possible, two pairs of feet.

KIRK: Oh.

Rory sympathetically smiles down at him.

LORELAI: I'm sorry, Kirk.

Kirk's cell phone rings.

KIRK: No… no… (Nods at Lorelai and Rory) Excuse me, ladies. (Holds the phone up to his ear) Hello? Uh huh… yes… uh huh. Okay. Right. I'll be right there.

LORELAI: (With eyebrows lowered) Was that your mother?

KIRK? No, it was the Doggie Daycare. We've lost Tracy.

RORY: Aw, you've lost a dog?

KIRK: No, the receptionist. (Lorelai and Rory, in unison, make confused expressions) No one can seem to find her. (Nods) Pardon me; I have to leave you now.

LORELAI: Oh-okay…

The ladies look at the odd townie as he walks away.

RORY: (Turns to her mother) Alright, I have to get going. (Adds) For the baby's sake, I hope you really do have a list… and Kirk won't be anywhere near it.

LORELAI: (Smiles and pats Rory on the arm) I do have a list. Travel safe!

As Rory exits the scene, Lorelai takes a deep breath of the fresh air, and walks back inside.

INT. CRAP SHACK – TUESDAY MORNING – SAME TIME

Lorelai enters the living room and takes a look around. Then she grabs a magazine from the coffee table and with a bit of effort sits on the couch. Just as she's about to flip through her magazine, the phone rings. To her annoyance, the phone is at the wall table a few feet away. The phone continues to ring…

LORELAI: (With a bit _more_ effort, tries to stand up) Hold on! (Finally able to walk to the phone, she picks up the phone) Hello.

It's Emily.

Scene CUTS between the INT. CRAP SHACK and INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Hello, Lorelai. It's your mother.

LORELAI: (Takes the phone back to the couch) Hello mother. (Assesses the couch, and decides not to take a seat) What's up?

EMILY: I'm calling to let you know that Friday-night dinner is cancelled this week.

LORELAI: (Though happy, she asks curiously) Cancelled? Why is it cancelled?

EMILY: (Not expecting Lorelai to question it) It's just cancelled.

LORELAI: (Grins) What? Did you and dad plan a spontaneous weekend away?

EMILY: (Annoyed) Lorelai, I thought you'd be happy…

LORELAI: Oh, I'm doing cartwheels inside. Don't get me wrong… but why did you cancel it. (Smiles) Do you have dinner plans with friends? With the Farthingtons? (Emily rolls her eyes as Lorelai gasps) You're canceling Friday-night dinner to have dinner with the Farthingtons?

EMILY: No, we are not. (Sighs heavily)

LORELAI: Oh. So you're not going out of town either?

EMILY: Would it make you happy if I told you we're canceling dinner Friday night because your father and I will be out of town? Fine. Richard and I will be out of town… so Friday-night dinner is cancelled.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Oh.

EMILY: (Aggravated) What?

LORELAI: Nothing.

EMILY: (Sighs again) What do you want me to say, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Digs in deeper) It's just that, I thought we'd have one final dinner before the baby gets here.

EMILY: Fine. If that's what you want… Friday-night dinner is back on.

LORELAI: (Frowns) What?! We can't have Friday-night dinner this Friday! (Points at her stomach) Hello! Going to give birth in two weeks!

EMILY: (Tries to compose herself, and then responds calmly) Friday-night dinner is cancelled. And Lorelai?

LORELAI: Yes?

EMILY: Please don't take this personally… but I'm going to hang up on you now.

LORELAI: Why would you… ugh (holds the phone away from her ear and frowns at it) Rude.

Scene fades.

EXT. NEW YORK TIMES – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she stands outside the New York Times building waiting for someone when her cell phone rings.

RORY: (Sees the caller ID and flips the phone open) Hey grandma.

Scene CUTS between EXT. NYT BUILDING and INT. GILMORE MANSION KITCHEN

EMILY: Oh good, Rory, I was hoping I'd catch you. This isn't a bad time, is it?

RORY: No, no, grandma. The meeting just ended… just waiting on someone.

EMILY: Well, I wanted you to know that I called your mother this morning and canceled Friday-night dinner.

RORY: (Nods) Thank you. She didn't suspect anything, did she?

EMILY: I don't think so.

RORY: Good.

EMILY: (After a pause) Rory?

RORY: Yes, grandma?

EMILY: I know you have everything under control, but if you need anything at all… please don't hesitate to ask?

RORY: Aw, grandma… thanks.

EMILY: (Takes a deep breath, then nods) Very well. That's all I wanted to say.

RORY: (With a sympathetic smile) Hey, grandma?

EMILY: Yes, Rory?

RORY: There _is_ something I could use your help on…

EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised) Oh?

RORY: It's actually a pretty big favor…

EMILY: Go on.

RORY: With mom taking maternity leave, Sookie has had to run things at the inn… and she has so much on her plate right now…

EMILY: (Deciphers with a smile) And you would like me to take care of the catering?

RORY: Only if it's not asking too much.

EMILY: Rory, I'd be glad to help. Leave it to me.

Just as Rory smiles into the phone, Nate walks out of the building.

RORY: Thanks grandma. You rock, you know that? (Nate places his hands in his trouser pockets and stands next to Rory)

EMILY: (Hides a blush) Well, I'm glad you think so. Have a good afternoon, Rory.

RORY: Bye. (Flips the cell phone shut and places it in her pocket, and then turns to her colleague) Hi.

NATE: Hey. Have you been waiting long?

RORY: No… no… (Nate and Rory start walking along the sidewalk) Grandma called about the baby shower.

NATE: Ah, that's this… (thinks) Friday?

RORY: Yup. Mom's been in the house quite a bit, so she's isolated from the rest of the town… which is a good thing, because I can actually make it a surprise and not worry if she catches on.

NATE: I see.

RORY: (Chuckles) Sorry, I'm boring you.

NATE: (Lowers his brows) Not at all.

RORY: (Gestures at the building they had just left) So, that was a good meeting in there.

NATE: It was. Productive.

NATE: (Just as they come up to a street vendor, he looks at the time on his wristwatch) What time is your train?

RORY: 3:20, why? What time is it?

NATE: It's 2:40… just enough time to grab a late lunch?

RORY: (Looks at the vendor, then smoothes her hair as she smiles) Sure…

NATE: (To the street vendor) Two hotdogs, please. (He reaches into his pocket)

RORY: (Looks in her bag to get some cash as well) Let me…

NATE: Nope, I got this.

RORY: Thanks.

The vendor hands them their late lunch, and in exchange, Nate pays the man. Nate and Rory start walking along the sidewalk again.

RORY: (Curiously) So when do you head back home?

NATE: Tomorrow morning, actually.

Just as Rory opens her mouth to speak again, Nate runs into someone familiar. A young-ish brunette does a double-take and then she reacts with a wide smile.

YOUNG-ISH FEMALE: Nate!

NATE: (Not as enthused as she is) Crystal… hi.

Amused, Rory raises an eye.

CRYSTAL: What are you doing here in New York?

NATE: Had a meeting… (looks at Rory) Oh, Crystal… meet a co-worker of mine… Rory… Crystal.

CRYSTAL: (Polite but not particularly interested, she nods) Hello.

RORY: Hello to you too.

CRYSTAL: (Returns to Nate) So, how are you? Are you staying in town?

NATE: Not really… tonight, I am. At the house.

CRYSTAL: Oh, are Rose and Tony in town too?

NATE: No, they're back home in Hartford. The house is vacant, hence, I'm spending the night here.

CRYSTAL: (Chuckles) Same old, Nate.

Feeling ignored, Rory looks around, and then decides that it's time for her to head to the station.

RORY: Uh, excuse me… (Nate and Crystal look at her) I should actually get going. (Looks up at Nate) See you back in Hartford.

NATE: (A little surprised) Oh.

RORY: (To Crystal) It was nice meeting you.

Crystal nods with a smile. Rory turns around and starts walking alone.

Scene fades into the next.

INT. LUKE'S OLD APARTMENT/NOW LANE & ZACH'S – DINING AREA

Visible changes have been made to the old apartment. Different furniture, more accessories, and evidence of two toddlers can be seen. Scene opens on big paper-bags full of party "stuff" – and as the camera zooms out, we see Rory and Lane at the table.

RORY: (Writes down on a pad of paper) Okay, we've got everything but the balloons. How can a party store be out of balloons?

LANE: I'll stop by there again tomorrow.

RORY: Thanks, Lane.

LANE: Hey, take a break. You've been on your feet all day.

RORY: (Sighs) I just need a long hot shower, and a bed…

LANE: So, tell me. How was your first major meeting at the Times?

RORY: It was great, actually. Very professional… I had only been to the smaller offices before, but today made it all seem official.

LANE: Is Nate psyched about it as much as you are?

RORY: (Thinks) I don't know. Sometimes it's difficult to read him, you know? You think you have him figured out, and then he surprises you with a completely different layer that you didn't know existed. He's unpredictable in a different sort of way… not in a 'let's go jumps off a cliff' kind of way.

LANE: (Listens with a smile) Aw…

RORY: What?

LANE: You still have a thing for him, huh?

RORY: What? No… (Admits) yes… maybe. But nothing's going to come out of it, so I've accepted it and I'm moving on. (Sighs, and then continues sarcastically) Besides, he's got enough women around him.

LANE: (Amused) What do you mean?

RORY: This girl, "Crystal" just came up to him today and started chatting with him like they were old buddies.

LANE: (Grins) Are you jealous, Rory Gilmore?

RORY: (Frowns) What? No. Of course not. What do I have to be jealous about…? He's not mine.

LANE: (Points at her) Exactly!

RORY: What does that mean?

LANE: You're jealous because he's not yours.

RORY: (Opens her mouth to defend herself, but decides against) Can we please change the subject?

LANE: (Holds up her hands) Okay, okay… (Tilts her head to look at the pad of paper in front of Rory) Let me see what've you've got there…

As Lane occupies herself with Rory's lists, the camera zooms in on Rory as her mind wanders elsewhere.

Scene fades.

………SEGMENT ENDS

Will update with third segment as soon as possible. Reviews appreciated.

Speculations on any one of the storylines?

Check for updates on LiveJournal, please.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – AT THE DINING TABLE – THURSDAY MORNING – MAY 8th

Scene opens on Rory at the table checking off more lists and Emily, who has just had a phone conversation with a vendor, walks back to the table.

EMILY: That's it, everything is confirmed for tomorrow. The caterers will arrive at the inn at four o'clock and start setting up.

RORY: Great! Thanks, grandma.

EMILY: (Takes a seat, and clasps her hands on the table) It was my pleasure. (Rory goes back to her lists, and Emily looks over) Would you like me to help you with anything else?

RORY: Actually, yes… (takes a piece of paper and hands it to Emily) Can you go through this list and see what we're missing?

EMILY: Oh, I'd be happy to.

RORY: (Smiles and acknowledges something in Emily) Thanks. (After a pause, she adds) And thank you, grandma, for everything.

EMILY: (Looks up from the list) I told you I'd help, Rory, and you know I don't go back on my word.

Rory smiles again, and the two Gilmore ladies go back to their work.

RORY: (As she writes stuff down) God, I have so much to do this week. Have to fill out some more paperwork by tomorrow.

EMILY: (Looks up) For your trip?

RORY: Yup.

EMILY: What else is there to fill out?

RORY: Well, it's for the travel insurance. (Adds) And then, on Monday, I have to go pick up the immunization record for all the shots I got last week.

EMILY: Shots?

RORY: (Sighs) My arm was a pincushion.

EMILY: (Curiously) Did everyone traveling have to do all of that?

RORY: (Nods) Well, except Nate… (Emily is intrigued) he had his shots last year… he only needed to get the Malaria tablets.

EMILY: Hmm, I see.

Rory goes back to her work, and Emily watches her for a few moments.

EMILY: Rory?

RORY: (Still looking down at her pad of paper) Yes, grandma?

EMILY: I'm going to be forthright (this makes Rory look up at her), and ask a question, that I hope won't offend you.

RORY: (Curiously) What is it?

EMILY: (With caution, she proceeds) Is there anything going on between you and Nate?

Rory takes a second to process the question, and to Emily's surprise, her granddaughter starts to chuckle besides herself.

RORY: Sorry grandma, I know it's silly for me to laugh about it… but no, there's nothing going on between us.

EMILY: Oh. Well then…

RORY: (Adds) Even if I wanted there to be something, there will never be…

EMILY: (Surprised) What do you mean?

RORY: He doesn't feel the same way.

EMILY: How do you know?

RORY: Well… (smoothes her hair behind an ear) we've talked about it.

EMILY: (Not comprehending) "Talked about it?"

RORY: (Sighs) Since I'm being this frank with you…

EMILY: Oh sorry, Rory…. I didn't mean to pry.

RORY: No, no… I've come to terms with it. (Sighs again) After a few drinks, I mentioned I liked him… and let's just say the feeling wasn't mutual.

Rory smiles, and goes back to work.

EMILY: I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm surprised the two of you are still…

RORY: Still? (Asks) Friends?

EMILY: Friendly.

RORY: (Thinks) I guess I never thought about it… we _are_ friendly. I guess we're friends.

A moment later…

RORY: Anyway, that's the story with Nate and me.

EMILY: (Appreciatively nods) Thank you for sharing that with me, Rory. And I promise, I won't talk about this again.

RORY: (Smiles, and changes the subject as she lifts up a piece of paper) Grandma, can you also call the florist and confirm as well?

EMILY: (Takes the piece of paper, and stands up) Certainly.

RORY: Thanks.

Emily walks a few steps to the wall table, but pauses and turns to Rory.

EMILY: It's his loss, Rory.

Rory, looks up at her grandmother, and sweetly smiles.

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – THURSDAY LATE AFTERNOON

Scene opens on a not-so-busy diner. As the camera pans, we see a few townies scattered throughout the establishment… and at the counter, we see Rory Gilmore. Behind the counter is Luke wiping washed mugs.

Luke looks over and sees how intensely Rory is filling out the paperwork. He sets the rag and mug aside, takes a pot of coffee and steps forward.

LUKE: Refill?

RORY: (Barely looking up) Yes please.

LUKE: (Refills the mug) That looks like a lot of work.

RORY: (Looks up at him) Oh, it's not really… I think I'm making it a lot of work. (Points to a packet and some brochures) I have a bunch of travel insurance companies right here, but no idea which one I should go with. I mean, the Times is paying for it, why not just give us one option?

LUKE: What are the others choosing?

RORY: (Her eyes light up) Ah ha! I like the way you think, Luke. I should just ask one of the other guys… thank you.

LUKE: (Shrugs) Sure. (Looks at the pile of paper and books on the counter) So, everything set for tomorrow?

RORY: Yeah, except I can't seem to find balloons. Went to three different party stores, and no balloons.

LUKE: (Raises his brows) There's a balloon shortage?

RORY: Seems like it.

KIRK: (Walks to the counter) Rory.

RORY: Hey, Kirk.

KIRK: I couldn't help overhearing… You're in a crisis, and I'd like to help.

LUKE: (Frowns) Crisis?

KIRK: (With hand gestures) Did I not just hear that there was a balloon shortage?

RORY: I guess.

KIRK: I'd like to play a role in this surprise shower, and help out. Lorelai has helped me a lot through the years, I'd like to show her my gratitude.

Rory and Luke look at each other in amusement.

KIRK: Please let me take care of the balloons.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Sure, Kirk. I'll put you down for balloons.

Just then, the front door of the diner opens, and Luke sees who it is.

LUKE: (Clears his throat louder than usual) Ahem! Ahem… (Looks up and smiles at his wife) Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Surprised to see Rory there) Hey… Rory? Thought you were spending the day with Emily and Richard?

RORY: (Quickly slides the pad of paper under her paperwork) Yeah, I spent the morning with them. Grandma had a meeting… besides, I have three and a half more weeks until I leave.

LORELAI: (Sees Kirk at the side of the counter) Hey Kirk. What's up?

KIRK: (Stammers a bit) N… noth..nothing. Nothing at all… I should get going. (Looks at Rory, and in a robotic tone, he adds) See. You. Later. Rory. (And winks to everyone's shock)

LORELAI: (With a disgusted expression) Uh, did he just wink at you?

RORY: (Shakes it off) I think so… he has been acting weird lately.

LUKE: (To Lorelai) What would you like to drink?

LORELAI: (With a little effort, manages to sit on the bar stool. Then takes a deep breath) Anything you've got. Ooh, hey… how about coffee?

LUKE: How about 'no'? (He walks to the back)

RORY: (Chuckles as she gets off her seat) Okay, I have to go take a shower… then head over to the shelter.

LORELAI: Bye hun. (As Rory opens the door to exit) Say hello to Nate for me. (Luke appears again)

RORY: Will do… bye Luke.

LUKE: (With a nod) Bye Rory. (He places a glass filled with some sort of juice in front of Lorelai).

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke, and sees the drink. Her disgusted expression reappears) What on earth is that?

LUKE: Pomegranate and Grape juice with a hint of lime.

LORELAI: (Slowly looks up at her husband) Why do you hate me?

Scene fades.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – LATER THAT EVENING

Scene opens on Rory as she walks through the usual guests and volunteers… walking directly to Nate's office. In her hand we see a folder.

RORY: (Greets people as she passes them) Hey there, Bernie.

Rory turns a corner and sees two familiar but infrequent gentlemen in the back, when the scene cuts to them, we see that it's Tony and Jonathan DiLuca. Her curiosity makes it difficult for her to turn her face away, but seeing Nate, in his office, gets her attention. The door's open, and she waltzes in…

RORY: (Sees the younger DiLuca behind his desk) Hey.

NATE: (Looks up from his work) Hey.

RORY: (Gestures) Was that your father and brother I saw back there?

NATE: Yeah, (looks out the glass wall to see the two other male members of his family) they're on the phone with a couple of lawyers… old buddies of my father. (Looks at Rory) What are you doing here tonight? Thought you had that shower to prep for?

RORY: Yes, but I think I have a handle on that… (points at the folder in her hand). This one needs to be postmarked tomorrow… but I don't know which travel insurance to choose.

NATE: And?

RORY: Which one did you choose?

NATE: (Gets up from his seat and walks around the table) Let me see.

RORY: (Hands Nate the paperwork as she joins him near the desk) I tend to compare and contrast… and over-analyze stuff…

NATE: (With a hint of sarcasm, as he looks through the paperwork) Really?

RORY: (Nudges him) Hey! Watch it, mister. (Then joins him at the desk by leaning on the edge) So?

NATE: (Holds his hand out to Rory) Pen?

Rory takes out a pen from her jacket pocket and hands it to him.

NATE: (Checks something on the form, closes the folder, and hands it to her) There.

RORY: (Opens the folder and raises an eye) That was easy.

Nate folds his arms across his chest, and looks out the glass wall again – at Tony and Jon – but his thoughts seem to be far away. Rory follows his gaze.

NATE: Do you realize that in less than three and a half weeks, we'll be on a plane to Africa?

RORY: No way!

NATE: (With a nudge he turns his head to the side and looks at her) Smartass.

RORY: (Sets the folder on his desk, and looks at him) You're not having second thoughts, are you?

NATE: (Subtly shakes his head) I'm worried about this place.

RORY: I'm sure it'll work out. Your dad and Jon are pulling all the strings… it seems.

NATE: It's not that at all… I'm sure they'll come up with something. (Sighs) What happens to this place when I leave? (Looks back out again)

RORY: There are so many people that would be glad to run things for you. You're going to have a new job and a new life in New York.

NATE: I feel like I'm abandoning the place, Gilmore.

RORY: (Turns to face him, and shakes her head) Don't feel like that… cause you're not. You're doing everything you can to save this place. (Adds with a smile) Besides, who am _I_ kidding; the Times won't offer me a position beyond my contract. So I'll volunteer at least four times a week after I return and make sure that everything runs smoothly.

NATE: (With a subtle smile) Well, let's not jump to any conclusions… The Times will see what a dedicated and hard worker you are...

RORY: (Sighs and looks away) I used to love the thought of that life, you know? For a short period. But it was definitely appealing.

NATE: What life?

RORY: New York Times, the heart of the city, sitting in a bench in Central Park, writing the next big article…

NATE: What if your laptop ran out of juice?

RORY: (Confused by the question, she lowers her brows) I guess… I'd head to the closest coffee shop.

NATE: (Looks away and nods) Uh huh.

RORY: (Curiously she looks up at him) What?

NATE: You said it was the _thought_ of that life you _used_ to love.

RORY: I've learned a few things since then… people change.

NATE: You know, loving the thought of being someone or loving the thought of living a particular life and actually living, are two completely different things, Gilmore.

RORY: Oh, I know. (Adds) When I got the job to follow Obama's campaign trail, I was ecstatic… I mean, I knew the pay was going to be crappy and there was going to be a lot of stale coffee… but I had this incredibly naïve thought in my head that it was going to be the most amazing journey. The first major step into my journalistic career. (Shakes her head and looks down) All we did was get on a bus and follow the camp to all these different towns and listen to the same speech over and over again. (Nate smiles to himself, and Rory adds) Don't get me wrong, the speech was amazing… and the public reaction was that of a rock concert… but after the fifth run, it just got old. And to be completely honest, I started rethinking my career goal. (Adds with a comical face) We had a lot of time to think on that bus.

NATE: At least it got you to the Courant.

RORY: True. And now I'm going to Africa…

NATE: (Smiles) And now you're going to Africa.

Pause.

RORY: Did I ever thank you?

NATE: For what?

RORY: For everything.

NATE: I think you did.

RORY: (Smiles up at her colleague) Well, thanks again.

They are interrupted by the footsteps of Tony and Jonathan DiLuca.

TONY: (Walks in, oblivious to Rory) Okay, Henry's going to call us any second now… he's got all the details on the purchase.

NATE: (Pushes himself off the edge of the desk, and walks around it) Great.

TONY: (Does a double-take as he sees a familiar face) Oh, Rory! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. How are you?

RORY: I'm fine, thank you. (Looks at Jonathan) Hello Jon.

JONATHAN: (Thinks) We've met, haven't we?

RORY: Yeah… in New York… you got us the Avenue Q tickets.

JONATHAN: Oh yeah… great to see you again, Rory.

The phone in the office starts to ring.

TONY: Oh, that must be Henry…

RORY: (Looks at the three gentlemen) Well, I should get going.

TONY: You can stay, Rory… we're among friends. (Picks up the phone) Hello?

RORY: (Looks at Nate) I should go… (Nate nods).

Scene fades as Rory leaves the shelter.

INT. CRAP SHACK – KITCHEN – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Lorelai sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine and snacking on a cookie. Luke pours some milk into a glass and places it near Lorelai. And then he takes a seat, clasps his hands on the table, and stares into space.

A few moments pass by without a word as Lorelai continues to flip through her magazine. She looks at Luke a few times from the corner of her eye. A quizzical expression can be seen on her face, but then she goes back to her magazine. Luke continues to stare into space.

Another moment passes, and Lorelai gives in…

LORELAI: (Sighs and looks up) Okay… what's going on?

LUKE: What? Nothing's going on.

LORELAI: (Gestures) You're sitting there, staring at that chair.

LUKE: (Makes a face) I wasn't staring at that chair.

LORELAI: Why aren't you at work?

LUKE: I took the day off.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Are you babysitting me? I swear, I did not drink any of that coffee… it was Rory.

LUKE: (Not sure what she's talking about) Oh. (Stands up) No, I'm not babysitting you… I just wanted to stay home and spend some time with my wife.

LORELAI: (Expression softens, she looks up and tilts her head) Aw, that's nice. (Gets up and walks to him and smiles) Hey, let's go for a walk. It's a nice afternoon…

LUKE: Walk? No… we can't do that.

LORELAI: (Confused) Why not?

LUKE: Because… uh… because, I ordered pizza.

LORELAI: Pizza?

LUKE: Yeah, it should be here any minute now.

LORELAI: But I had a salad for lunch an hour ago.

LUKE: (Nods, and nervously smiles) Yes, and I know how you l-like to have a mid-afternoon (makes a face) uh… snack. Besides that was such a small salad…

LORELAI: Oh… (smiles again) okay… (leans in and gives him a peck on the right cheek) Thanks, babe. I'm going to go rest on the couch.

Just as Lorelai takes her magazine and walks out of the kitchen, Luke begins to look like he's about to breathe for the first time.

As he peeks to make sure his wife is comfortably on the couch, Luke discreetly grabs the phone from the kitchen counter, and walks out through the backdoor.

LUKE: (As he closes the door slowly, behind him) Hello… I'd like to order a pizza… yeah… (adds) and I'll pay you extra if you rush it…

Scene fades into the next.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – GREAT ROOM – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she oversees the preparation for that night's surprise shower.

RORY: Yeah, let's leave that chair and ottoman right there… (Throws her hands in the air) Where are the balloons?

LULU: (Shows up from the back) Rory…

RORY: Yeah? (To a helper) Actually let's move the chair closer to the fireplace… bring the ottoman too.

LULU: The caterers are here.

RORY: Oh, great! Thanks, Lulu.

LULU: But they're driving Sookie crazy.

RORY: (Sighs) Can you ask Sookie to pause on the crazy for just a few minutes till I get this room sorted out?

SOOKIE: (Walks in with her meat knife) That's it, I quit!

RORY: (Whines) No Sookie! No! (Takes a step forward) Please don't say that now…

SOOKIE: (Moves the knife around as she gestures) I can NOT work with those people in my kitchen.

RORY: But Sookie, I already told you you'd have to share the kitchen with them.

SOOKIE: (With a high pitched voice) You didn't tell me there'd be fourteen of them!

RORY: (Confused) Fourteen?

SOOKIE: (Starts to shake the knife around again) Yeah, there are twelve servers in my kitchen …

RORY: Sookie, pleeeeease calm down… (As she takes the knife out of Sookie's hand) I'll take care of it (hands the knife to Lulu) Lulu… can you please try and get them out of the kitchen?

LULU: (Cuts in) No problem.

RORY: (Sighs) Thank you.

Rory goes back to moving the furniture around in the great room, when she sees Kirk enter the inn. He's carrying a semi-large bag…

RORY: (Walks over to him) There you are! Did you get the balloons?

KIRK: (Opens the bag wide) Yes. I ran into a lot of trouble but I told you I'd take care of it.

RORY: (Looks into the bag, and winces) Kirk.

KIRK: Yes?

RORY: Why are they all light blue?

KIRK: (Explains) They didn't have any other color. I went to three different stores, and all they had was light blue and…

RORY: (Cuts in) For your sake, I hope the baby is a boy. (Turns to return to her work) The helium's outside… in the back.

KIRK: … there's one more thing. (Rory turns) They all say, "Happy Hanukkah" on them.

RORY: (Places her hands on her hips as she closes her eyes and shakes her head) I'm sorry… what did you say.

KIRK: (Repeats) They all say, "Happy Hanukkah" on them.

RORY: It was a rhetorical question.

KIRK: Oh, I'm sorry… I thought you were asking…

Emily enters the inn, and spots Rory to her right.

EMILY: There you are!

RORY: (Gets distracted by her grandmother) Grandma! Glad you're here… the caterers are here, and can you please make sure they're not in Sookie's way?

EMILY: (Surprised at the tone of urgency in Rory's voice) Oh. Of course.

RORY: Thanks grandma!

KIRK: (Still standing in front of Rory, sees her expression and looks down at the bag of balloons) Should I take them back?

Rory's cell phone starts to ring.

RORY: (With a deep sigh, she reaches into her pocket) I will deal with this later, Kirk. (As she flips the phone open, and walks away) You were saved by the ring! (Into the phone) Hello? (Steps onto the porch)

It's Nate on the other end.

NATE: You sound irritated.

RORY: Hey… sorry. Nothing's going as planned at the moment.

Scene CUTS between Nate's office at the shelter, and the EXT. DRAGONFLY INN.

NATE: (Holds a folder in his hand) I guess it's a bad time to let you know you left your paperwork at the shelter last night. Just saw it on my desk.

RORY: (Slaps her forehead with her palm) No! I can't believe I forgot it! (Her shoulders slouch more than usual). Can this day get any worse?

NATE: Don't worry, I'll mail it for you.

RORY: (Closes her eyes) I forgot to sign it.

NATE: (Looks through the paperwork) Yup, you forgot to sign it.

RORY: (Leans agains the railing) It needs to go out today. What am I going to do?

NATE: Hey… the post office is open for at least two more hours. I can bring this over to you right now.

RORY: Are you sure?

NATE: Yeah, it's no problem.

RORY: Thank you so much.

Jackson, carrying what seems like a giant pacifier, walks up to Rory.

JACKSON: Rory, where do you want the pacifier?

RORY: (Looks at the godawful-looking thing) That looks weird. (To Nate) Hold on just a second.

JACKSON: Patty made me carry this all the way over here, I'm not carrying it back to the studio.

RORY: (To Jackson) Okay, just put it inside, we'll figure out what to do with it later.

Jackson leaves.

RORY: Sorry about that.

NATE: No problem. (Starts to walk towards the exit)

RORY: Oh, and Nate? Can you please do me another favor?

NATE: Sure, what is it?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Can you stop by the party store around the corner from the shelter and buy some balloons?

NATE: (Raises an eye, but obliges) Sure. Any preferences?

RORY: Any color, anything at all… it can't be worse than what we have right now.

NATE: Sure thing… see you in a bit.

RORY: Thank you!

Rory closes the phone, and takes a deep breath before she enters the inn.

Scene fades into the next.

INT. CRAP SHACK – LIVING ROOM – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Scene opens as the camera's zoomed in on the cover of a book titled, "Baby Nutrition" – as the camera zooms out, we see that Luke's reading this book on the couch. Lorelai, with a book of her own (a baby catalog to be specific), is lying down on the couch with her feet rested on Luke's lap. Luke's book, however, has pink post-its throughout its pages, suggesting that Lorelai has already read it.

LORELAI: I wish I was an infant again.

LUKE: (Too focused on the contents of the book) Huh?

LORELAI: Babies get to wear really cool clothes now. Aww… (Turns the book to show Luke) Look at this cute plaid skirt! For a baby!

LUKE: (Barely turns his head) Uh huh. (Points at a page) This here, is really interesting stuff.

LORELAI: (Nods) Yup… make sure you read the notes I've made. (Randomly, Lorelai makes a sound) Oh!

LUKE: (Looks at her) What is it?

LORELAI: (With a bit of effort, and Luke's help, she sits up… next to him) I felt another kick. (Touches the left side of her stomach) Right here.

LUKE: (Smiles, and places his hand on the side of her stomach) Here? (Lorelai nods) I don't feel anything.

LORELAI: Shh… (guides his hand a bit) hold on.

LUKE: (Feels it) Whoa… really kicking today.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) I think it's all that pizza.

LUKE: (Sighs, and shakes his head) I can hardly wait till next week. The sixteenth of May.

LORELAI: (Looks at her man and smiles) I think the baby's really anxious about it too.

LUKE: (Sweetly smiles at his wife) I get to be a father… again. But this time, I get to experience it all. (Adds) From the beginning.

LORELAI: (Repeats as she looks at him as well) From the beginning.

Camera zooms out as they feel another small kick.

Scene fades into the next.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Rory walks out to the porch as a black Touareg pulls up to the driveway. Nate gets out of his car, grabs a folder in one hand and a bag before he walks up to the porch.

RORY: Hey there.

NATE: (Hands Rory the folder) Paperwork…

RORY: Thanks. (Takes the folder, takes a pen from her pocket, flips a few pages and signs it using the railing as support) I'll get one of the guys to run this over to the post office.

Rory places the paperwork in the big envelope (which was also in the folder) and places it under her arm.

NATE: (Holds up the paper bag) And…

RORY: Balloons? (Tries to take it but Nate pulls it back)

NATE: Before you look inside, I have to warn you… there weren't a lot of choices left in the store. And in my defence, you did say you didn't care what color it was. And don't hold me accountable if there are words on these.

RORY: (Frowns) Let me guess, "Happy Hanukkah?"

NATE: (Hands her the bag) It was either this or black balloons with the word "Hell" in red.

RORY: (Hangs her head as she takes the bag from him) Do people not party anymore?

NATE: (Sympathizes) It's a conspiracy. Maybe Rove had something to do with it.

RORY: (Subtly chuckles) Well, thank you Nate.

NATE: (Looks around) Anything else you want me to do?

RORY: Actually…

NATE: (Amused) You're seriously going to use me up today, huh?

RORY: (With a guilty grin) Are you any good at hanging lights? (Points to the wooden frames on the porch)

NATE: (Sighs) Show me the ladder.

Scene CUTS to the INT. DRAGONFLY INN

Camera is focused on the huge plastic pacifier on the ground. Camera pans up and we see Emily's expression. An expression that can only be described as a mixture of disgust and confusion.

Camera cuts to Rory and Nate as they walk through the interior of the inn. Emily, from the living room, calls out to Rory.

EMILY: (Staring at the object on the floor) Rory?

RORY: (Steps towards her as Nate stays behind) Yea, grandma?

EMILY: (Looks up and sees Nate in the back) Oh, hello there. (Looks at Rory and continues) What on earth is this? (She points at the object)

RORY: A giant pacifier?

Nate stays silent in the back, but an expression of amusement is obvious on his face.

EMILY: What on earth is a giant pacifier doing here?

RORY: Umm, it's a baby shower?

EMILY: It's hideous, Rory. That's what it is.

RORY: (Sighs) I know… I know… I know for a fact that mom will get a kick out of that. I just don't know where to put it…

EMILY: May I suggest the dumpster? (Rory pouts at her grandmother) Fine, I will find a proper place to put this…

RORY: Thank you, grandma. (Gestures to the back) I have to go find a ladder.

Emily nods, and then sighs as she turns to the huge object on the floor.

Scene CUTS TO AN HOUR OR SO LATER.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – PORCH – THE DAYLIGHT OUTSIDE IS STARTING TO FADE

Scene opens as Nate hands Rory a hammer from atop the ladder, and climbs down.

In the background we hear very soft music. The intro to _"One Day Like This" by Elbow_ starts to play.

RORY: (Finds the power extension at the far end of the porch and plugs it in to expose the little white lights framing the porch) It looks great!

NATE: (Walks over to her and nods) Yeah it does. (Takes his corduroy jacket off the railing and puts it on)

RORY: Thank you so much, Nate.

NATE: (Leans against the railing and looks around) Was happy to help.

As Nate continues to observe their surroundings, Rory can't help but stare up at him. Nate turns around and catches her. Though Rory suddenly looks away, it's not quick enough to escape. She tries to segue…

RORY: (With a sympathetic look) I-I'm sorry Kirk almost knocked you off the ladder earlier.

NATE: (Looks at her and wears a smirk) It's okay… besides, you owe me big now.

RORY: (Surprised at his tone) Do I?

NATE: I'll have you know that I'm really good at collecting.

RORY: (Now completely surprised by his subtle yet flirtatious tone) Is that so?

As Nate continues to look down at her, Rory suddenly becomes aware of his eyes staring down at her face. She also becomes aware of the short distance between them. Unsure of how to react, she looks down at the collar of his shirt. The atmosphere changes as the volume of the music slightly increases and as the moment passes slowly. The world stops around them as they continue in silence... to just stand there and let the moment take over.

NATE: (With a firm yet gentle voice, lowers his head to catch her eyes) I realized something recently.

RORY: (As if his eyes alone pulled hers up to his face, she looks at him and softly asks) What?

NATE: I realized… that…

RORY: (Hanging on, she looks up at him wanting him to go on) Realized?

NATE: (Slowly takes a step towards her) … I like spending time with you. (pause) I like talking to you.

RORY: (Still unsure of how to react, she blinks a few times) Nate?

_(song plays in the background – and the volume increases)_

_Drinking in the morning sun  
Blinking in the morning sun  
Shaking off the heavy one  
Heavy like a loaded gun_

Unbeknownst to both of them, they continue to look at each other trying to decipher the moment. However, like a sharp and deafening bell, someone's voice literally breaks them apart faster than Moses could lift his staff.

EMILY: Rory? (Carrying a medium sized box wrapped in green wrapping paper) Rory, where do we put all the gifts?

Rory and Nate, now a good five feet away from each other, look at the older lady walking up to them. Nate subtly shakes his head as if he had just come out of a trance.

RORY: (Stammers a bit) W-what… grandma?

EMILY: (Obliviously) The gifts. Where will all the gifts go?

RORY: (Recovering from the "moment") Oh… umm…

NATE: (Barely looks at the two ladies, but he steps up and excuses himself) I should get going. (Looks at Rory briefly) Hope everything goes well tonight.

Emily nods at him, and then looks over at Rory. Nate grabs his keys from the back pocket and starts to walk along the lit frame. Camera cuts to Nate's flushed face as he walks to the edge of the stairs.

_What made me behave that way?  
Using words I never say_…

_(The volume of the music and dialog is now evenly split)_

Camera cuts back to Emily and Rory.

EMILY: Well? Do we have a big round table … to maybe place in the foyer?

RORY: (Nods) Y-yes, we… I think there's one in the storage…

_I can only think it must be love  
Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

Emily walks back in as Rory, with her eyes on the man walking away, slowly follows her grandmother.

Camera switches back to Nate as he makes his way down the stairs and over to his vehicle. In the back, blurry view, we see Rory still at the door, looking his way.

_Someone tell me how I feel  
It's silly wrong but vivid right_

As he opens the door to his Touareg, Nate pauses to look down at his keys… but in one swift motion, he gets in and starts the engine.

Camera cuts back to Rory as she sees Nate drive away.

_Oh, kiss me like the final meal  
Yeah, kiss me like we die tonight_

As the music continues to play, in the background we hear Emily…

EMILY: Rory? Are you coming?

As Rory turns to go inside, the music fades along with the scene.

…………END OF SEGMENT THREE

**Please take a moment to check the song "One Day Like This" by Elbow on LiveJournal (link provided on author profile) to get an idea of the scene.**

Will update soon. Reviews appreciated.

Any thoughts on Rory and Nate's fate?


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

**This segment is a collaborative effort by AudiRox, damselfly, and dragonfly.**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — KITCHEN — FRIDAY EARLY EVENING — MAY 9th

Scene opens on Sookie entering the kitchen with Rory following closely behind. Rory's carrying a clipboard and a cordless phone…

SOOKIE: Rory hun, you know I'm a horrible liar. (Reaches the kitchen island, and turns to her best friend's daughter) I mean, my eye twitches just thinking about lying. And your mother knows my eye twitches when I lie…

RORY: But she won't _see_ the eye twitching. Please Sookie, it only makes sense for you to call…

Michel walks in.

MICHEL: (As he leans against the island, and sighs) How long is this baby "thing" going to be? I hope it doesn't interfere with my work.

RORY: (Explains) Everyone's invited, Michel… you should join us.

MICHEL: (Raises his eyes and rejects the idea) No. I'd rather take care of the inn. It won't take care of itself, you know?

Michel leaves the scene leaving Sookie to roll her eyes and turn to Rory. Rory shrugs.

RORY: (Holds out the phone) Call!

SOOKIE: (Sighs, then takes the phone) Okay, tell me what to say.

RORY: Say something like, Michel angered a guest… and before all hell breaks loose, that you think she should make an appearance tonight… and "pacify" the situation… or something.

SOOKIE: (Takes a deep breath, and whines) Ohhh, I'm so going to blow this… (shakes her head and looks up at Rory) I suck at lying. (Eyes widen and she points the phone upward with an idea) Oh, make Emily do it!

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) First of all, the whole scenario we just made up doesn't work with Emily Gilmore. Secondly, she has already left and won't be back until the party starts.

SOOKIE: (Takes another deep breath) Here goes… (She dials a familiar number, and holds it to her ear)…

The phone continues to ring.

Rory leans against the island, pulls out her cell phone and looks at it for a second. She sighs, and then she places it back in her pocket and looks at Sookie.

SOOKIE: (Perks up) Lorelai? (With an unusually high pitched voice) Hi!

Scene CUTS between the EXT. CRAP SHACK and INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN

LORELAI: (Leans against the doorframe as she watches Luke fix the railing on the porch) Hey, Sookie. What's up?

SOOKIE: Oh, nothing!

LORELAI: (With a curious smile) Sookie?

SOOKIE: (The eye twitching begins as she starts her first lie) Well, Mi-Michel pissed off the Van Houghtons.

Rory lowers her head and observes Sookie's right eye.

RORY: (Whispers) You weren't kidding.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) What did he do this time?

Luke watches from the corner of his eye… knowing very well what the call was about.

SOOKIE: (Momentarily freaks out when she gets stuck) Well… well… he… he called Mr. Van Houghton a uh… _butt-nose_

Rory raises her brows, just as Lorelai on the other end — does the same.

LORELAI: (With a slight chuckle) A what?

SOOKIE: I know! It was ridiculous… anyway, Mr. Van Houghton is not happy. And Michel's being difficult, he won't apologize.

LORELAI: (Nods) I'll be there as soon as possible, Sookie.

SOOKIE: Oh, and one more thing (eye starts twitching again), Van Houghtons are out shopping, but they should be back by… say… (looks at Rory for support)

RORY: (Whispers) Seven o'clock.

SOOKIE: Seven o'clock.

LORELAI: Okay, I'll be there at seven then.

SOOKIE: Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I hate that I'm making you…

LORELAI: Don't worry about it, Sook.

Camera cuts to Babette's house as she and Morey, carrying what looks like a lot of party 'stuff' exit their house, but seeing Lorelai on the porch - the older couple try to re-enter the house unnoticed by their neighbors. Slight muttering by Babette can be heard as the camera cuts back to Lorelai and Luke.

LORELAI: Okay, bye Sookie. (Takes a step forward towards Luke as she hangs up the phone)

LUKE: (Turns around to look at her) What was that about?

LORELAI: I have to go over to the inn in an hour or so.

LUKE: Oh okay.

LORELAI: (Amused) What? Where's the "no you're not!"?

LUKE: If you have to go to the inn, I'm guessing it's because you're needed there… (with a nod) so I'm fine.

LORELAI: (Satisfied with his answer) Oh… okay.

LUKE: (Just as he steps into the house) And I'm driving.

LORELAI: (shrugs) Okay (and follows him inside)

Camera cuts to Babette and Morey's house as Babette peeks out their front door.

BABETTE: (Whispers to Morey) They're gone… quick… quick!

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — MASTER BEDROOM — FRIDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Emily and Richard getting ready for the evening.

Emily seems to be very chatty with her husband as she puts the finishing touches on her makeup.

EMILY: (Pleasantly) Everything seems to be going well… the florists were on time, the caterers were on time… I didn't see the last minute decorating, but everything is as it should be. I have to say, Rory handled herself really well… despite what you think, Richard, being a part of the DAR for a while really did give Rory some skills in planning events.

RICHARD: (Chuckles as he fixes his bow tie) Oh, I'm sure it did. (Adds as he enters the bedroom and walks up to his suit jacket) And it seems you had a good time helping her.

EMILY: (With her signature smile, she looks at Richard through the mirror) I must say, I did. Not the best venue, but I think it will be a pleasant evening.

RICHARD: (Walks up to his wife, looks at her through the mirror, and pats her shoulder) Well, I'm glad you had a good time Emily. (He walks to the big mirror on the side)

EMILY: (Nods) It was a very productive afternoon.

Emily gets up from her seat, and then walks over to Richard as he wears the jacket. She smoothes the jacket from behind.

EMILY: (Sighs as she looks at him) I only wish I'd thrown that god-awful pacifier in the dumpster.

She leaves Richard clueless…

Scene fades.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN — FRIDAY EVENING

Scene opens on the inn (the lights on the porch are turned off) as Luke's truck pulls up to the front. Camera zooms in on the truck and Luke, as he parks the vehicle, gets out, and walks around to help Lorelai. It seems they have been discussing Michel on the drive to the inn…

LORELAI: (As she accepts Luke's help to get out of the truck) … then again, I can't fire the guy. He _is_ a pretty good concierge slash inn manager… I mean, he's excellent at his job.

LUKE: (Closes the passenger door after Lorelai gets out) No… remember that time we were in Manhattan? The guy that worked at The Plaza?

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh yeah…

LUKE: _He_ was excellent at his job.

LORELAI: (Pleasantly remembers) I know! How cool was he to let us tour The Plaza (squints) that we couldn't afford to stay at… (notices something) Does the porch look darker than usual? Maybe the porch light's out… (Lorelai starts to walk up the stairs).

LUKE: (Clears his throat as he follows her) Maybe.

Just as Lorelai opens the inn door to enter, at least two dozen people jump forward from the great-room area to surprise the expectant mother.

TOWNIES & OTHERS: SURPRISE!!

A cloud of confetti is thrown in the air.

Lorelai jumps back in surprise, and places a hand on her chest to absorb the welcome she had just received.

LORELAI: Oh my!

Lorelai grins back at Luke, who is smiling as well. Rory, with a grin on her face and a clipboard in her hand, approaches from the crowd…

LORELAI: (She steps forward as Luke follows her in) Wow!

RORY: Hiiiii!

LORELAI: (Places a hand on Rory's shoulder) Did you do all this?

RORY: (Nods and gestures at the crowd) Everyone pitched in.

Rory guides her mother to the great-room/dining room area…

LORELAI: (Gasps as she sees a giant pacifier in the corner near the fireplace) Ohhhh! That's the funniest thing!

BABETTE: (Pausing by Lorelai as she heads towards the drinks, she looks at the giant object and shakes her head) It just looks wrong when it's that big. (Nods at the girls and snorts) You know, Kirk thought it was a mechanical bull. (She walks away, leaving the girls to giggle over the thought of Kirk trying to find the 'on' switch)

Pulling Lorelai further into the room, Rory gestures at the wingback chair by the fireplace.

RORY: Your seat, madam.

LORELAI: Thank you! (She turns around and takes a seat, but suddenly her eyes are drawn to some decorations as high as the ceiling) Uh…

RORY: (Rolls her eyes and sighs) Go ahead… ask.

LUKE: What? (Looks up, and wears a curious expression as well) Oh… (with his eyes still on the decorations, he takes a seat next to Lorelai)

LORELAI: Is it just me, or do those balloons say, "Happy Hanukkah" on 'em? (Looks at her husband, and inquires) Are we Jewish? (Looks down at her stomach) If not, I think I'm seven months past my due date.

RORY: (Explains) Long story short, there was a balloon shortage.

Luke and Lorelai look at each other.

RORY: (Looks at her clipboard) Now, if we can move past the balloons… I'd like to tell you what we have planned for you this evening.

LORELAI: Bye bye Balloons.

The party has very evidently begun in the background as the townies move about with food and drink in their hands. Patty wanders among them, pulling name tags from a bag and randomly sticking them on the nearest person. We hear indignant protests and snickers as she instructs them to only address each other by the names on their tags. Anyone who slips up has to put a dollar in the baby's piggy bank. As Andrew and Joe argue who should be 'Colic' and who should be 'Burp', Taylor loudly voices his objections…

TAYLOR: Now really people! I refuse to wear this - it's undignified! As town selectman, I can hardly be expected to…

GYPSY: Ha. Come on Taylor, it's totally you. "Dirty Diaper Doose"… See, it even has a nice ring to it!

RORY: (chuckles as she reads from her list) At 7:30, we will begin a line-up of five baby-themed games. Participation is voluntary… and is only for your entertainment. The line-up is listed over there (points at a small blackboard in the corner)…

SOOKIE: (With a giggle approaches Lorelai and hands her a cool drink) A Stoli Doli without the martini… just for you!

LORELAI: Aw, thank you Sookie!

PATTY: (Approaches) Oh, honey you're glowing! (Lorelai smiles at her — and then Patty turns to Rory) The round table over there… the one we designated as the gift table? (Rory looks at her, and she pats her shoulder as she moves away) It's not enough dear… (Turns to the others) Who else needs a name tag?? Kirk?!

Everyone looks over and sees piles upon piles of wrapped presents on the table.

LORELAI: (Clasps her hands) Ooh… all that's for me?

RORY: (Taps at the clipboard) We will take a break in the middle of all the games to open gifts. So you have about 25 minutes to eat and mingle before the games begin!

LUKE: Good… (Gets up from his seat) I'm going to go get something to eat…

LORELAI: Get me a plate of everything!

Luke smirks at Lorelai and leaves the scene.

The volume of the music in the background gradually increases, and Lorelai acknowledges it…

LORELAI: Aw… you're playing Sedaka…

RORY: Just for you. Besides, (gestures at the balloons) it goes with the theme. (Quizzically looks up) I think he's Jewish?

Lorelai looks around as she witnesses the most outrageously eclectic baby-shower she has ever seen. A couple at the door distracts her…

Camera cuts to Emily (carrying a wrapped present) and Richard entering the inn. They spot Lorelai and walk over. Emily gets distracted by the overkill of decorations she hadn't seen when she left the premises a couple of hours ago.

RICHARD: (Nods at Lorelai) We apologize for being late… (looks up at Rory) but the traffic was horrible. Simply horrible.

EMILY: (Distracted, she looks around the room) What happened here?

RORY: (Sympathetically explains) The townies took a shot at decorating after you left, grandma.

EMILY: (Points up at the balloons) And why do the balloons have "Happy Hanukkah" on them?

RORY: (Sighs and changes the topics) How about a nice drink, grandma?

Rory guides Emily away from Lorelai and Richard, as Emily continues to be surprised by the hideousness of the room. Richard and Lorelai (now up on her feet) watch in amusement as Emily and Rory walk away.

RICHARD: (With a smile, turns around and faces his daughter, but his ears catch the familiar sound in the air) Is that Sedaka?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yup. It sure is.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) Oh my, I can't remember the last time I listened to one of his songs. You know his music was your mother's guilty pleasure back in the day…

LORELAI: (Amused, she tilts her head) Really? (Shakes her head) I never knew that.

RICHARD: (Sighs) Well anyway… (reaches into his pocket) I know I'm not following Rory's schedule, but (takes out a white envelope) I wanted to give this to you now. A little gift from me to you and Luke… and my future grandchild.

LORELAI: Aw, dad…thank you.

They are interrupted by Patty as she walks over to Richard and greets him…

PATTY: Richard! There you are, you magnificent specimen! Have a name tag!

As she smoothes the sticker on Richard's lapel, lingering a little longer than propriety dictates, she grins lecherously at the name on his tag.

RICHARD: (With a big smile) Patricia. It's wonderful to see you again, and (reads his tag) thank you. (Eyes twinkling, and eyebrows raised) 'Prickly Heat'. A most appropriate moniker for the evening I do believe.

PATTY: (As she gestures) How about a refreshing drink? (Behind Patty we see Luke with a plate full of food)

RICHARD: That'd be lovely! (Nods at his son-in-law) Luke.

LUKE: (Nods at his father-in-law) Richard.

Richard and Patty leave the scene as Luke steps closer to Lorelai. He places the plate of food on the ottoman.

LORELAI: (Observes everything and everyone around her) I can't stop smiling.

LUKE: (Looks at her to his side) No?

LORELAI: (Adoringly) This is so amazing.

LUKE: (Smiles as he nods) It is.

Scene CUTS to the next.

Camera opens on Rory as she walks around making sure that everything's in order.

LANE: (Walks up to her with a plate of food in her hand) Hey.

RORY: (Sighs) Hey.

LANE: (Chuckles) You okay?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah… yeah. Just trying to stay busy.

LANE: (Not convinced) Are you sure?

RORY: (Nods again) Yeah… yeah… of course… (Through the doorway and past the lobby, she sees Michel behind the check-in desk looking over) Oh, Michel. (To Lane) I'll be right back.  
As she crosses over, Rory frowns at Kirk — who happens to be sitting near the doorway.

RORY: (Walks up to Michel) Michel, take a break and come join us.

MICHEL: (With a hint of sarcasm and a fake smile) Thank you… but some of us have to work for a living…

RORY: (Rolls her eyes and turns away) Whatever you say, Michel.

Rory crosses back over and stands in front of Kirk.

RORY: Kirk? What are you doing? (Sees a line of white tape along the entrance)

KIRK: (With arms crossed against his chest, he looks up) I'm sitting here.

RORY: But why?

KIRK: I'm offering you my services tonight… as a "bouncer" if you will.

RORY: (Confused) A "bouncer"? What…

KIRK: I'm here to make sure that the inn guests don't cross this line. Wouldn't want them to think they're invited to this…

RORY: They _are_ invited, Kirk. Anyone can join in… so please, take that tape off and … (frustrated) I don't know… go have fun with the rest of the people! (Turns around to leave, but Kirk responds)

KIRK: But… I _am_ having fun. You know, technically I shouldn't have even responded to you, because (pointing to his name tag) my official name for the evening is 'Projectile Vomit'. You used my real name twice, therefore - by my calculation - you owe 2 dollars to the piggy bank.

Rory shakes her head, then sees a familiar face arrive at the inn.

RORY: (Looks up) Paris!

PARIS: (Walks up to her with something wrapped in cloth) Finally! Traffic was crazy. I've been driving forever, and I need a strong drink. Gilmore, tell me I can have a strong drink!

RORY: (Distracted by the object wrapped in cloth) You can have a strong drink. What on earth is that?

PARIS: Oh… (lifts it up) this is how I wrap things now. The best gift wrapper… cloth.

RORY: Is this Doyle's influence?

PARIS: Maybe. Where are the drinks?

RORY: (Points at the cart on the other end of the room) Over there.

PARIS: Thanks.

Paris leaves the scene. The camera zooms in on Rory's exhausted face as she looks around. She walks back out to the lobby and takes a seat on the stairs.

Rory takes a deep breath, pulls out her cell phone, takes a look, and sighs as a concerned Lane walks out and sits next to her.

LANE: Hey.

RORY: Hey.

LANE: (Cuts to the chase) Want to tell me what's bothering you?

RORY: (Finally being able to share it with someone, she sighs) I think something happened between Nate and me…

LANE: (Surprised, she becomes more attentive) What? When?

RORY: This afternoon. (Softly continues) I don't even know what happened… it was weird...

They are interrupted by Paris as she sips on her drink. Lane and Rory look up at her, and see she's now wearing a silly name tag too.

PARIS: Are you sure your mother's not having twins? Cause she looks like she is. (She notices the expression on their faces) Who died?

RORY: No one.

PARIS: (As she sips on the straw) Spill.

RORY: (Shakes her head) It's nothing.

LANE: (Raises an eye) It's not nothing.

RORY: (Sighs) Nate was here this afternoon, and I think we had a moment…

PARIS: (Rolls her eyes) Of course.

RORY: (Taken aback) What does that mean?

PARIS: It was only a matter of time before the man fell for you… I mean everyone's expected to fall for those eyes.

RORY: (A little offended) It's nothing like that… I mean, I don't even know what happened. I don't even know if it was a moment. It was something.

LANE: But why aren't you happy about it?

RORY: (Confused, she shakes her head) I don't know… something didn't seem right at the end. It was abrupt… (nods) granted, my grandma interrupted us… but I don't know. (Looks up at her friends) The moment just seemed strange.

PARIS: (Nods as she sips on her drink… as if she's really processing her friend's words) Mm-hmm.

RORY: So, I don't know if I should wait till he calls me… or if I should call him…

PARIS: (Holds up a hand) Don't call him!

LANE: (to Paris) I think she should.

PARIS: If she calls him, he's going to have the upper hand.

LANE: (Debates) What "upper hand"? She doesn't even know what happened.

PARIS: But calling him would send the wrong message.

LANE: And what message would that be, um.. (looks at Paris' name tag) 'Diaper Rash'?

PARIS: (Ignores Lane and turns to Rory) It will make you look desperate.

RORY: (Confused) I really don't think this is helping, ladies. (Gets up) I'm going to check on mom…

Scene CUTS to next…

Camera pans to a corner of the Library where a small group is gathered around Liz. Hanging on the wall is a blown up canvas poster of the Gerber Baby. Liz is wildly spinning Andrew in an ever-widening circle, as she excitedly explains a game to the crowd.

Liz: It's called 'Pin the Pacifier on the Baby'. There are large diaper pins attached to the binkies. Cute, huh? We played this game for the baby shower my friend Carrie threw for me. 'Cept she drew stick babies on flattened soup cans, and had magnets on the binkies. But diaper pins are a cool idea too. The pink bunny ones are soooo sweet! (with a flourish, she releases a staggering Andrew who stumbles forward, arms outstretched, to pin his 'binky' on...a passing Kirk)

Andrew: Ooof! (lifts his blindfold to find a bland-faced Kirk with a pacifier pinned to his chest. Andrew looks horrified as Liz, standing behind him with one eye scrunched closed, mouths a heartfelt "OUCH")

Kirk: Ah. Thank you, 'Colic'. I lost a button attempting to keep that older couple from Atlanta out of the party. The wife's a pincher. (Kirk continues on his way, leaving a baffled Liz and Andrew behind)

Camera follows Kirk, passing over two teams of bickering men, with Jackson and Zach in the middle choosing up sides. The contest to see which team can assemble a baby swing the fastest is ON!

Scene CUTS to Rory with her mother and Luke by the fireplace.

LORELAI: Can I just say what a wonderful surprise this was? I can't believe the two of you didn't give it away.

LUKE: (Smirks with pride, and looks at Rory) We _did_ do a pretty good job, didn't we?

RORY: (Nods with pride) We sure did. We were surprised you didn't catch on… but I guess being pregnant does that to you.

LORELAI: (Nods with a hint of a smile) That must be it. (Goes further and flutters her eyes) It was a complete surprise. (Luke and Rory notice Lorelai's facial expressions) I'm so proud of you both… excellent job lying to the single most important woman in your life.

LUKE: (Outraged, he raises his voice a bit) You knew?!

LORELAI: (As if it's the most ridiculous thing) What? No!

RORY: (Gasps) It can't be! We were so careful!

LORELAI: (Starts to chuckle besides herself) Okay, fine. I knew… (Luke and Rory aren't happy) but in my defense, the two of you are the worst liars ever!

RORY: I can't believe this.

LORELAI: (Nods) Really… the two of you couldn't lie even if your lives depend on it.

LUKE: (Throws his hands in the air) That's it… (Points at Lorelai and leans in a bit) No more surprises for you.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Aw, come on.

Richard and Emily approach the three.

EMILY: …and please, Richard, for heaven's sake, take off that ridiculous name tag!

RICHARD: (With a drink in hand, he looks at Luke) I don't know if you're aware of this, Luke, but your brother-in-law (gestures at TJ) seems to have a fascination with bibs. (Explains) Baby bibs, to be exact. He appears to be wearing one around his neck as we speak.

EMILY: (Complains) And why is there alcohol at this baby shower? I don't think it's appropriate for everyone to be drinking alcohol at a baby shower.

RORY: (Explains) It's just Miss Patty's punch, grandma.

LORELAI: As long as I'm not drinking it… (shrugs) I think it's fine.

EMILY: (Sighs) Well, anyway… at least the lights outside look beautiful. (Looks at Rory) Nate did a wonderful job with those, Rory. I hope you thanked him. (An uncomfortable expression takes over Rory's face)

LORELAI: (Surprised) Nate? (Looks at her daughter) Nate helped with the lights?

RORY: Y.. yeah… he did. (Changes the focus) And grandma here helped a lot too… with pretty much everything.

LORELAI: (Touched, she smiles at Emily) Thank you, mom.

EMILY: (She pleasantly nods) You're welcome.

Camera cuts to Rory's tentative face as the dialog continues in the background. A moment later…

RORY: (Looks up and excuses herself) I'll be right back.

Camera CUTS to EXT. DRAGONFLY INN — PORCH — SAME TIME

Rory steps out on to the porch with her cell phone. The little lights frame the porch, and its glow bounces off of Rory's face. She dials a familiar number, and holds the phone to her ear…

After a few rings, the call goes to voicemail. Then Rory decides against leaving a message, and dials another number. By the third ring, frustration can be seen on Rory's face. After the fourth ring, the call goes to the recorder/voicemail…

_NATE'S VOICEMAIL GREETING: Hey, leave a message._

RORY: (Takes a deep breath before she begins her message) Hey there… it's me… Rory. I… just wanted to call and see what's up. (Takes another deep breath)

Scene CUTS to Nate, in what looks like his apartment. He's at his desk, in front of the computer, listening to the message as he looks into space with a tentative expression. Camera pans from left to right in a 180 degree angle as he listens…

_RORY: I don't know if it was just me… I doubt it… but something happened this afternoon… (adds) between us. And… and I was hoping we could talk about it. You know?_

Scene CUTS back to Rory on the porch as she smoothes her hair behind a ear.

RORY: Anyway, call me… when you get this message. (After a pause) Bye.

Rory takes another deep breath and looks down at her cell phone.

Scene CUTS to the INT. Check-in desk.

Sookie approaches Michel.

SOOKIE: Hey, have you seen Rory?

MICHEL: (With his signature sarcasm) Yes, I did see her… she went outside. See? I'm working, unlike some…

SOOKIE: (Sighs heavily and responds) Look, Michel… (gestures at the great room) Go in there.. and join in! You're missing out on all the fun!

MICHEL (Sighs, and gives in… hint of a sincere smile can be seen on his face) Well, alright… I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break now.

SOOKIE: (Nods) Good! (Then walks towards the lobby)…

Camera CUTS to Rory as she enters the Inn. She sees Sookie walking toward her…

SOOKIE: Oh good! There you are… we're out of ice, Rory.

RORY: (Concerned) We're out already?

SOOKIE: I know! I was going to ask Jackson to go get some more… but I think he's had a little too much of that punch.

RORY: Don't worry about it, we have a bunch of bags at the house. Luke stocked up on ice…

SOOKIE: Oh good!

RORY: I'll be right back.

Rory grabs the keys from her pocket and leaves the inn.

Camera CUTS to Michel as he smoothes his suit jacket and starts to enter the festivities. He steps into the great room, only to see TJ wearing a oversized bib around his neck and sucking on what looks like a 'candy pacifier'.

MICHEL: (Makes a disgusted expression, and turns around) I'll take my break in the kitchen.

Scene CUTS to next.

Camera pans to show Gypsy leading a raucous game of Baby Hold'em in the dining room. There's a large stack of diaper boxes - the 'buy-in' for the game - piled in the corner, where Kirk is currently busy building a fort. Luke watches with amusement, as Richard, bow tie hanging loose and a fat Cuban cigar perched on his lower lip, drums his fingers in anticipation as he waits for Gypsy to deal the final river card.

JOE: Oh come on, make a move already, we have a couple of swings to put together!

TJ: Yeah, time and tools wait for no man!

As Gypsy burns another card and turns it face up, Richard lets out a triumphant "Whoop!", then reaches across to rake in the pot, as the grumbling losers throw in their cards, lean back in their chairs, and suck on baby bottles filled with Founders Day punch.

GYPSY: Cigar smokers' luck. Hey Richard - you got another one of those?

RICHARD: (grinning hugely around his stogie) Absolutely! (hands Gypsy a Cuban cigar) And it's 'Prickly Heat' to you, so that'll be a dollar for the piggy bank too!

GYPSY: Damn…

Scene CUTS to Lorelai near the gift table with a couple of unknown townies.

Emily approaches her, and we see the townies leave.

EMILY: (Looks around) Where's Luke?

LORELAI: (Looks over to the dining room and gestures towards Luke and Richard) Over there.

EMILY: (Sees them) Oh, good grief. (Looks back at Lorelai) I guess this is as good a time as any…

LORELAI: (Curiously) For what?

EMILY: To let you know that your father and I have decided to cancel our European trip this summer.

LORELAI: Why?

EMILY: (Subtly looks down at Lorelai's stomach) Well, we don't want to miss out… and Richard and I agreed that we'd like to spend as much time with our future grandchild as possible.

LORELAI: (Touched) That's nice. (Adds) But I don't want you to cancel this trip.

EMILY: It's done, Lorelai. It's canceled. Besides, there's always next year.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) I'm glad you're sticking around this summer.

EMILY: (Nods with a subtle smile, but then notices something) You're wearing a sleeveless top.

LORELAI: (A little confused by the sudden change in topic, she looks down at her top) And?

EMILY: It's chilly out there. You should be wearing a sweater.

LORELAI: Mom, it's 80 degrees out there… I'm fine.

EMILY: Very well. (Sighs) I'm going to find your father before he decides to have another glass of that ridiculous punch.

Just as Emily leaves, Luke returns to his wife.

LUKE: (Stands next to her) What was that about?

LORELAI: I'm wearing a sleeveless top, and it's chilly out there.

LUKE: (Leans against the round table) What? It's 80 degrees out there.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Exactly.

LUKE: (Looks down at his wife) Tired?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) The opposite. I'm energized right now…

LUKE: (Places his left arm around Lorelai's back, and Lorelai takes his right hand) Well, tell me if and when you want to go home, okay?

LORELAI: (Softly repeats as she nods) Okay.

The couple observes their surroundings for a bit.

LORELAI: Do you realize we're going to raise our child in this town?

LUKE: Do you want to move? I think it'd be a wise choice…

LORELAI: (Pokes him on the side) You don't want to move. (Holds on to his hand) We couldn't ask for a better place to raise our baby.

LUKE: (Sighs) I guess.

Another moment passes as Luke and Lorelai observe the townies engaged in their various activities. Neil Sedaka's music continues to play in the background.

Suddenly Luke feels Lorelai's tight grip…

LUKE: Whoa… what's that? (Turns to her) Do you feel it kicking again?

LORELAI: (Makes a face) I think so.

LUKE: (Chuckles as he places a hand on her stomach) An active one, we got in there.

LORELAI: (Makes painful expression) Whoa… (holds on to Luke's arm) okay, that was a big one.

LUKE: Maybe you should sit down.

LORELAI: (Squeezes Luke's arm) Okay, that was definitely not a kick. (Breathes a little heavier as she looks up at her husband) I think it's time.

LUKE: What? No… we have a week…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head trying to contain herself) It's time, Luke…

LUKE: (Takes her by the waist, and starts to guide her) Okay, come on… the truck's outside.

The couple starts to move towards the exit as the townies go about their activities, oblivious to what's going on in the forefront. Neil Sedaka's, "Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen" can be heard over all the laughter/voices in the background.

LUKE: (As they make their way to the door) We should get Rory…

LORELAI: (Unable to control the pains) We'll call her on the way! Let's go!

The volume of the music increases as Luke and Lorelai exit the inn, and the camera zooms out on the scene.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls…**

**VOICE OVER: The big day is here!**

EMILY: (restless, she looks around) Why is it taking so long?

RICHARD: Calm down, Emily. I'm sure we'll hear something very soon.

**VOICEOVER: As Rory's hopes wither away…**

LANE: Have you heard from him?

RORY: (Shakes her head and looks down) No.

**VOICE OVER: …everyone awaits the debut of a very special guest star.**

APRIL: Oh my god!

BABETTE: (Runs to the Crap Shack) Are they here yet?!

**VOICEOVER: Tune in next week for the most anticipated guest star of the series!**

……….END OF EPISODE — TUNE IN NEXT WEEK

**Thank you, damselfly and dragonfly for collaborating with me on this segment.**

Please check out the new updates on LiveJournal. The Neil Sedaka songs featured in this episode/segment are linked on the 8.19 entry. Also, while you're there, check out the latest entry: a new Newspaper Ad.

We're nearing the end of the season, and your feedback will be very much appreciated.


End file.
